


Fuck, I said it out loud!

by 1ThatYaoiFanGirl1



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1ThatYaoiFanGirl1/pseuds/1ThatYaoiFanGirl1
Summary: A tiny surprise to Jean from his crush on his birthday





	

Modern setting AU!

So, today's my birthday. I can't really 'celebrate' it because, well, I've got no one to celebrate it with. Marco and nearly all the guys are off to this trip for their science thing, they all said sorry and that we will celebrate my birthday when they come back, the thing is though that they'll be back in a week, a week! It won't feel like my birthday anymore in a weeks time, I know I may be sounded selfish but who else would like to be alone on their birthday? Yea, that's what I thought. I can't celebrate with my mother because she's busy working today at her cafe, the only person that I know who isn't doing anything today is, Eren Jeager. Now, I like Eren, but me and Eren don't exactly see eye to eye. Mostly because we usually get into a argument or something, we are pals and I do like the guy but it would probably be weird if we hang out, just the two of us....there's also another reason as to why I don't ask Eren to hang out it's 'cause I may have a tiny crush on the dude, just a tiny one! I don't even know how it started with that green eye bastard, but that's not important the now, what is important is doing something today and not staying In this house for the whole god damn day. 

Well, today really wasn't different from other days. The only thing different was this old lady kicking me because she thought I was trying to steal her bag, which I wasn't. But after getting away from that old lady, who was surprisingly a fast runner, I mange to get away from her. So, now I'm seated on a seat that I'm pretty well known with in the 'armoured cafe', this cafe is one that I usually come here all the time with the guys, we come here often enough that Hannes, the owner of the shop knew it was my birthday today. He gave me some drinks and snacks as a birthday gift when I was busy focusing on my laptop, when he left I went straight back to my laptop, finishing some paperworks for college, writing a essay and any other work that I had to finish today. I've been in the shop for about a few hours now by seeing how the sun was now going away and darkness starting to form in the sky. I looked at the time on my laptop seeing it seven o'clock, damn I've been here for about five hours, well at least I was out today rather than sitting inside mopping about. I started to throw out the rubbish that started to pile up beside me, once I did that I put my laptop into my bag and started to walk out of the cafe, saying a quick goodbye to Hannes. It's a bit late to walk home now, so I'll just hop onto a bus, it'll only take about ten minutes to get to my house. I started to make my way to the bus station with my earplugs on and blocking all the loud noises of this street, as I walked I saw people still entering and leaving shops, I also saw some people even entering bars even though it's still a bit early for that, but I'm not them so I shouldn't really care. As I made a sharp turn to the bus station I saw a figure running at the corner of my eye, the guy is away that I can't see his facial features but it sounds like I can hear him scream slightly through my very loud music. I took one of my earbuds out, this guy was screaming but this scream is something that I can tell in a heart beat, mostly because Eren has screamed right into my ear! The tanned boy finally caught up to me, bending down as he tried to catch his breath, "You, asshole! I've been running about everywhere looking for you! Haven't you seen my text messages?" Text messages? I quickly went through my bag and grabbing hold onto my phone which was at the very bottom of it, I pressed the home screen seeing a spam load of messages from Eren that started from three o'clock. How the fuck did I not notice this!? I looked over to Eren, he was pulling something out of his bag and he brought something out, being so carful with it like it could break if you pressed down on it too hard, his green eyes looked so gentle at that moment, it was like he was holding a baby that he adored to bits. I could finally see what Eren was holding after a second or two, it was a box which was wrapped in wrapping paper, wait, did Eren Jeager just gave me a birthday present? This must be something that will fuck me up right? Like one of those gifts that explodes when you open it? Fuck it, I am just gonna open it! I slowly open it as my eyes are glued shut, when I know I've opened it and nothing has happened I decided to open up one eye, then the other one seeing this gift is not a threat at all. In fact, this is the best gift I've ever been giving to. I usually write stories and there's this one story I've been working on and I've had the guys help me with it, the story is basically with these Titans and how humanity has these walls built around them, which is like a 'cage'. I won't get into detail with it but it's just a story that I really want to publish and let the world know about this, now I asked Eren for help to design the characters because he's one of the most artist person I've ever met and I would be happy if I saw him bringing the words of my story into a image. I gave him a draft of the story a few months back, oh god I'm so glad I did. What I held In my hands was a book of my story, but it wasn't just the story in words, it was all illustrated into what I imaged it to be like, this must of took him ages to complete, every page was coloured in and everything had so much detail, even the background characters. I finally looked over to Eren, he had his hand behind his head scratching at it as there was a tiny blush on his checks. "You looked exited seeing only the characters getting drawn, so I thought about doing it for the whole book...It's find if you don't like it, just tell me." Don't like it? How could i not like it, the guy that I like created something for me that is my dream, of course I like it!  
"The guy that you like?"   
Fuck. 

 

To be continued?  
Maybe, tell me if I should continue with this story or not!

**Author's Note:**

> AYYY, CHICKENS TELL ME IF YA WANT A NEXT CHAPTER???
> 
> Also, this was a quick Ff for Jeans birthday so I'm sorry if there's spelling mistakes!


End file.
